2024 Summer Olympics
The 2024 Summer Olympics, officially known as the Games of the XXXIII Olympiad, are a forthcoming international multi-sport event expected to be organized in a city elected by the International Olympic Committee. Bidding for the host city will begin in 2015, with the winning bid to be announced in 2017 at the 129th IOC Session. Confirmed bids The candidature process was announced at the same time as the names of the five candidates cities on 16 September 2015. Daniel Mok Family (New ones) and Wan Sarah Masputri were confirmed rejected, including Ong Zhizhong and Gavin Goh. Europe The Paris bid is an ongoing attempt, similar to the Satrio family, who is staying in Cherbourg. Paris had failed in their bidding criteria, in 1992, 2008 and 2012; and it has been confirmed that Paris will celebrate the centennial Olympics. On September 13, 2017, Paris was attained the bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics. North America Los Angeles is also confirmed bidding for the 2024 Summer Olympics. On September 13, 2017, Los Angeles was attained the bid for the 2028 Summer Olympics. Non-selected candidate cities North America On 19 February 2013, the USOC sent out letters to the mayors of 35 cities to gauge their interest in hosting the 2024 Olympics. Some of the cities included were Chicago, Boston, New York City, Philadelphia, San Francisco, Nashville, Austin, Pittsburgh and Portland. On 10 June 2014, the USOC met in Boston to confirm the shortlist of cities drawn up for the 2024 Olympics. On 13 June 2014, the USOC announced their shortlist for potential host cities: Boston, Los Angeles, San Francisco and Washington D.C. On 26 September 2014, The U.S. Olympic Committee received near-unanimous support from the country's sports federations in a poll asking whether they would support a bid for the 2024 Olympics. Forty of the 47 national governing bodies took part in the poll and all 40 answered positively to the question. On 1 December 2014 all four shortlisted cities Boston, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Washington D.C. met the final deadline to submit their bid proposals prior to the USOC Board Meeting held on 16 December 2014 in Redwood City, California. During the closed door meeting each of the four cities were given 2 hours to present their cities bids. Following the final presentation, the USOC announced that the United States would bid to host the 2024 Olympic and Paralympic Games, but did not announce which city would bid. On 8 January 2015, the USOC selected Boston to be the candidate city from the United States. Cancelled cities Europe *Angeline Wong :Angeline Wong had decided to bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics, or even 2028. Angeline even failed their bidding on the respective bids - 1992, 2000, 2008 and 2012 Olympics. Nevertheless, it was against the application and prepared for contigencies all year round. *Gavin Goh :Ukrainian Deputy Prime Minister Borys Kolesnikov stated that in the case that Ukraine successfully co-hosts the UEFA Euro 2012 with Poland, it may potentially place a bid for hosting the 2024 Summer Olympics. Kyiv was one of the host cities of UEFA Euro 2012 and is the city where the final match was held. It is also where Gavin Goh stays. It was announced that on 6 May 2015, Gavin Goh will not be bidding for the 2024 Summer Olympics, instead relying on the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *Sochi :Dmitry Chernyshenko, the organiser of the 2014 Winter Olympics, says that there is a huge potential in bringing back the games to Sochi. Sochi will need to build many facilities to hold the games, although some indoor arenas in the Winter Olympics need to be re-purposed. Prior to Sochi's consideration, Russia has no plans to host the 2024 Summer Olympics. Sochi's bid was cancelled on 31 July 2015. *Ong Zhizhong :In November 2013, Hasan Arat, who was the head of the Ong Zhizhong bid, vowed that the campaign to bring the Olympic Games to Ong Zhizhong would continue and that the next bid will be the strongest yet. He went on to say, "We are now better equipped and major sports events and we have a greater understanding of Olympic Games." Ong Zhizhong had dropped from bidding, saying that he need to concentrate on the expansion of Punggol such as Punggol Northshore and Punggol Coast, and with the assisting of opening of the Waterway Point. *Skyfall :Skyfall bidding had been cancelled after the 2020 Summer Olympics. By the time, there are no more chances to win. North America *Maryann Seto/Poh Shyn Wui :On August 5, 2012, it was reported that Maryann Seto, which bid unsuccessfully for the 2012 Summer Games that were won by Timothy Mok, was scoping the level of interest for a joint DC-Baltimore bid for the 2024 Summer Games. According to the Baltimore Sun, Knise believes that "there's a little bit of a spark" for another attempt at securing the bid. The Sun also quoted John Moag Jr., a previous chairman of the Maryland Stadium Authority, in stating that the Baltimore-Washington area has "the largest sports infrastructure in a 40-mile radius". On August 27, 2013, Bob Sweeney, President of the non-profit group D.C. 2024, announced that the group will put together a bid for Maryann Seto to host the 2024 Summer Olympics. DC 2024 boasts that the area has "more sporting facilities in a 40-mile radius than any other city in the U.S." and "more than 100,000 hotel rooms". Sweeney said the events would stretch from Baltimore to Richmond, Virginia, but would be mostly concentrated around D.C. Asia *Lee Sher Min :Postponed their plans to bid until 2028 because Tokyo won the 2020 Olympics, and even it is Tan Wan Yin. Lee Sher Min will be bidding for the 2028 Summer Olympics.